


Follow Your Dreams

by Kayim



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternat Universe - Inception, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: mag7daybook, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seven of them had never dreamt together before.  But when two of their own go missing, the others have to work together to get them back.</p><p>A Magnificent Seven Inception AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiaCoral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaCoral/gifts).



> Kiacoral mentioned this as an idea on her wishlist, and as much as I tried to ignore it, it continued to bounce around in my head. Whether this is the start of something bigger, or just a single snippet, I'm not yet sure.

Ezra fought against the instinct to squirm in his seat. The chair was hard and uncomfortable, but that wasn't what the biggest problem, not by a long shot.

"Are you ready?" Josiah's voice appeared to be as calm as ever, but if Ezra closed his eyes, he could hear the slight tell-tale waver in his words. They all knew how tough this was going to be.

Ezra glanced over at the two men on either side of him. Chris had been sharing dreams a lot longer than either Ezra or their other companion, Vin, but even he looked nervous about this particular one. Vin on the other hand, sat with his eyes shut and his legs tucked up underneath him, as though entering a meditative state rather than a shared dream.

"We're ready," Ezra answered for the three of them. This one was his call, his plan, and his role as the forger was the most critical this time around. "Let us commence."

Josiah nodded his head and began connecting them to the PASIV while Nathan gave his chemical formula one last check. "This should be stable enough for at least two levels," he assured them. "But I can't guarantee any deeper."

"If we need to go any deeper than that, we've already lost them," Chris said, speaking the truth that none of them had dared voice. "Buck and JD are in there, and we need to bring them back. One way or another."

No one disagreed. 

Vin opened his eyes, connecting first with Chris and then Ezra. He nodded silently at each of them, before leaning his head back against the chair. Ezra held Chris's gaze a moment longer before forcing a smile and touching his fingers to his forehead in a mock salute. 

"See you on the other side, Mr. Larabee."

Ezra didn't catch Chris's reply as the darkness overtook him and he slipped into the shared dream.


End file.
